A Year Later
by Closed Account 11212
Summary: As everyone left the Alien's came back, not Kish,Pai, or Tart, a whole different group.As the Aliens get stronger, Ichigo loses hope that her team will come back. Then she finds Berry the sixth Mew Mew and the seventh Emily finds them. These two Mew Mews bring hope back to Tokyo. But when Ichigo's previous friends and team come back, the citizens don't welcome them with open arms.


**Emily's P.O.V**

I groaned and got up as Masaki shook me to wake up. I slapped him away. But when he didn't leave and he keeps trying to shake me awake I growled.

"Leave me the hell alone! I'm sleeping." I yelled into my pillow and I heard laughter. I glared at the two guys in my room.

"You're the one who's going to be late for work." Sho said with a smile. I jumped up and pushed them out of my room and got my uniform. It was a simple white dress, and I wore white flats with it. I ran down stairs without bothering to do my hair and ran out the front door.

"Em, get in the car." Masaki said. I ran at full speed.

"No!" I said. "Damnit, I'm getting to be late like Ichigo." I muttered to myself. I ran through the main streets to La Mew. The dinner was looking busy and I glared at the customers. _Damn them for making me get up on a Saturday. _I thought as I walked in and started taking orders. Ichigo was late as usual.

"Nice to see you're early." I said sarcastically to her. Ichigo rolled her eyes and got to work. Berry was taking orders and so was I and Masaki and Sho finally showed up.

"I wasn't late you dimwits." I said walking pass them. They chuckled and I went to go take an order.

"Welcome to La Mew." I said smiling my best. I heard Ichigo and Berry laugh and glared at them.

"Seat for two." A couple said and I sat them down.

"Ichigo, please take their orders." I said walking to the kitchen. I sighed and washed my hands.

"Tired already?" Ichiro asked teasingly. I glared again.

"Shut up." I said walking to the coffee pot and pouring myself a cup of coffee. Ichiro just laughed and I threw a marshmallow at his head.

"Aliens! Aliens!" Masha shouted. I jumped up and ran out the door.

"Ichigo, Berry let's go! Boys our shifts are yours!" I shouted as Ichigo took the lead.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mew Berry Metamorphosis!" Berry shouted.

"Mew Mew Emily Metamorphosis!" I shouted. We all kissed our pendants.

Ichigo's outfit turned into a pink puffy dress, her red hair turned pink and she had black cat ears, and a tail with a bell on it. Berry's outfit turned into a peachy color puffy dress, yellow bunny ears and a yellow/white cat tail with a bell on it. My outfit turned completely white so did my hair, I had white fox ears, and a white tiger's tail with a black ribbon and a golden bell.

We ran to were the chimera animal was, and I saw a group of people getting attacked. But to my surprise they yelled.

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!" A blue one yelled. She turned into the blue Mew Mew.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" The green one said. She turned into a green Mew Mew.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" A little yellow haired girl yelled. She turned into a darker yellow Mew Mew.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" A purple haired girl yelled. She turned into a purple Mew Mew.

I watched as they fought but lost against the chimera animal. When the chimera animal was going to attack a blonde guy and a guy with long brown hair they decided to protect them getting hit. I felt the pain, and got angry at the chimera animal.

"White bite!" I yelled as the chimera animal cried in pain. I ran in front of the other Mews and put up a shield.

"Damnit Ichigo! We don't have all day!" I yelled as Ichigo looked at me.

"Stop yelling at me!" She yelled back. I glared.

"Then do your job!" I yelled then we started fighting as everyone stared.

"Will you two just shut up and finish this thing already!" Berry yelled.

"I don't see you doing anything!" I snarled. Berry rolled her eyes.

"Berry love check!" Berry yelled attacking the animal.

"Bright light Surprise!" I yelled blinding the chimera animal. I jumped up with Ichigo and we used our weapons.

"Strawberry Surprise!"Ichigo yelled.

"Cherry Surprise!" I yelled and the chimera animal disappeared. We got back down and changed to normal and looked at the others Mews.

"Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked. They nodded and I glared.

"I'm going back to work." I said. Emily and Ichigo stopped me.

"Stop." Ichigo said. "Play nice." I grinned and looked at them.

"Play nice? In my dreams." I commented.

"Don't you mean nightmares?" Berry asked exactly. I sighed.

"Sorry about her, she's kind of disappointed in you." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Mint asked. I was really good with names. I shrugged.

"Because we've been under attack for the past year. Were the hell were you all?" I snapped.

"Doing stuff. We never wanted this! If you did, then you're a freak!" Mint snapped back. I glared.

"I was born like this!" I yelled and walked away. Ryou gripped my wrist before I could go any farther.

"What do you mean?' He asked when I ripped my wrist away.

"None of your business." I said leaving Ichigo and Berry to deal with them.


End file.
